


Fortaleza

by Neshii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Qué importan las dudas, el miedo o la incertidumbre, estamos juntos y eso es lo único importante.WinterIron"Esta obra participa en el festival navideño 2018 «Christmas tale» de la página WinterIron y Stony".





	Fortaleza

Estaba aterrorizado, de eso no cabía duda. Sacó la pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su abrigo; tantearla con los dedos, jugar con ella le brindaba cierta tranquilidad, seguridad de saber que sus sueños poco a poco se iban volviendo realidad. Podía sentirlo en sus manos, de forma física, no existía evidencia más clara. Abrió la caja, un par de anillos de plata descansaban entre una almohadilla de terciopelo color vino. Definitivamente él hubiera preferido algo más ostentoso, a su nivel, oro blanco o platino, algunos diamantes de buenos kilates y pureza que los adornacen, pequeños para no llamar la atención; si por él fuera serían los más grandes tallados en el planeta. Pero su pareja, a quien le propondría matrimonio esa noche, prefería las cosas sencillas, humildes de alguna forma, era feliz sólo estando juntos, sin nada que los atara o gritara a los cuatro vientos la magnitud de su amor.

Quizá por eso se sentía tan temeroso, porque, aunque estuviera seguro del amor que su pareja le profesaba, por sus creencias podría rechazarlo. El simple hecho de imaginar siendo rechazado… sí, eso que sentía era pavor.

¿Desde cuándo él se había vuelto una madeja de nervios capaces de huir para no enfrentar la situación? Por lo regular se describía como alguien valiente, valemadrista más bien, alguien a quien las consecuencias no le preocupaban, siempre encontrando una forma de salir avante de cualquier problema. Sin embargo, esa noche era diferente, todo era distinto desde que reconoció que lo amaba. Si alguien en el pasado le hubiera dicho que estaría tan perdido por un hombre se hubiera reído en su cara, burla incluida, sarcasmo en su máxima expresión. Sólo que ahora bien podía constatar que sí, lo amaba, al grado de sentirse caminando sobre una cuerda floja todo el tiempo, con el miedo de perderlo, no ser lo suficientemente importante para merecerlo. Quizá, y sólo quizá, por eso decidió proponerle matrimonio, la evidencia en físico ante todos, que se amaban. No le gustaba ser así, no le gustaban muchas cosas que en él habían cambiado por culpa de ese amor, a veces no lograba reconocerse, y otras tantas, cuando podía hacerlo, se dedicaba largos momentos en los que se perdía dentro de sus pensamientos llegando a conclusiones que su yo anterior jamás hubiera aceptado. ¿Es que acaso el amor representaba un cambio tan drástico comparable a un nuevo renacer, empezar de cero y volver a construirse?

¿Eso podía catalogarlo como amor? Siempre se había respondido que sí, era algo en lo que no dudaba, el sentimiento tan grande, en cierto modo doloroso, e infinitamente perfecto se lo confirmaba. Lo amaba. Demasiado. Pero tenía miedo de perderse en la locura de ese amor, ir por callejones oscuros y densos, convertir el amor puro y satisfactorio en algo violento, obsesivo. Llegó a la conclusión que no era difícil llegar a tales extremos, un paso en falso, un pensamiento indebido o una palabra equivocada bastaban. Por eso dudaba, por no sentirse con la confianza suficiente en sí mismo para tal faena, de por vida. Al menos con los anillos se creía tener un respiro.

Guardó la cajita y se dirigió al baño. Mirarse en el espejo fue casi patético. Su reflejo era el de alguien desesperado, ansioso y preocupado, era como si estuviera a punto de realizar una terrible e importante prueba, y en cierta forma lo haría, con la diferencia de que el resultado no tendría consecuencia directa con él, sino que afectaría a los dos, era meter a su pareja dentro de sus problemas existenciales, nadie se merecía aquello. No podía ser tan egoísta.

¿Era lo correcto?

—Hey, James, me preguntaba si quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, como un gran e innecesario castigo… —habló viéndose al espejo, un ensayo ridículo y dramático.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por sentirse tan frustrado en el que, se supone, debía de ser un día perfecto; de pasar, pensamiento tras pensamiento, del terror a ser rechazado al victimismo, de no sentirse merecedor de alguien como James. Según viéndose con objetividad era alguien narcisista, egoísta, un tanto soberbio y ególatra, ¿quién en su santo juicio podría soportarlo para el resto de su vida? Sí, si quisiera se encontraría muchas más virtudes que defectos, pero ese no era el punto, nada de sus virtudes le daban la base sólida suficiente para mantener una relación de años, décadas, hasta que la muerte los separase. Se sentía perdido.

Respiró profundamente en varias ocasiones para tratar de encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba; ahora más que nunca debía de mantener el control. Era el dueño de un gran imperio y ello nunca le había supuesto mayor problema que el estrés de un trabajo de oficina como cualquier otro; era un genio, siempre encontraba la salida y todo le resultaba relativamente sencillo de aprender. Siendo así sólo debía de mantener la cabeza despejada de cualquier duda o pensamiento traicionero, salir del baño, encontrar a su pareja y proponerle matrimonio. Un plan fácil y sencillo de recordar.

Si sólo sus piernas se movieran…

Pocas veces había estado en una situación tan comprometedora quebrándose la cabeza por un resultado que tal vez no fuera lo que él esperaba. Traumas de niño, en su adolescencia y juventud, nada que cualquier otra persona no hay pasado; sin embargo, para él fueron momentos decisivos, parte aguas en etapas de su vida de las cuales no se sentía orgulloso, tomo decisiones equivocadas, hizo actos de los cuales antes se arrepentía. Antes. Antes de conocer a James y aceptar cada parte de su vida como un aprendizaje y lograr perdonarse. James le enseñó eso; terminó orgulloso de sí mismo por ser un excelente alumno, y supo lo que era el respeto y la sabiduría que no se encuentra dentro de los libros ni en la genialidad de ser alguien súper dotado. Pudiera ser que a James le debiera muchas cosas, su vida misma incluso, pero, también estaba consciente que James nunca lo hizo esperando algún tipo de recompensa, sino que fue por su amabilidad, y entonces ya no le debía nada, y terminaba con un vínculo que los unía por la confianza y el respeto y teniendo una base fuerte y poderosa y la seguridad de saber que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, igual que el miedo estaría presente, pero ya sin importarles porque, para bien o para mal, se conocieron y no cambiarían ni un solo segundo y cada momento que pasaron juntos o llegaran a pasar valía toda la incertidumbre y dudas.

Sí, ellos eran más fuertes que el miedo de un futuro aún no escrito.

—Terminemos juntos o no, te conocí, y eso no lo cambiaría por nada —se dijo, sonrió con confianza y salió al salón principal.

En el camino se encontró con unos cuantos socios, amigos y conocidos. Saludó a todos con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y algún comentario bienintencionado que rayaba en el sarcasmo. Llego al salón principal de su duplex donde la fiesta se concentraba. Todavía faltaban algunos días para navidad, pero como varios de sus amigos más cercanos pasarían las fiestas con sus respectivas familias decidió dar esa pequeña fiesta en compensación. Todos había logrado asistir y el ambiente era maravilloso. Buena música, excelente comida, alcohol de calidad y un lugar amplio y acogedor; perfecto bajo los estándares de su nivel de calidad al ser el anfitrión. Fue directo a los enormes ventanales, la temperatura afuera parecía que había caído varios grados, con un poco de suerte tendrían una noche nevada.

Por el reflejo de los cristales alcanzó a ver a su pareja.

Toda duda se desvaneció como la oscuridad ante los rayos del sol cuando lo vio sonreír. ¡Que diablos importaban las dudas y el miedo y la confusión, su poca importancia o lo poco merecedor que pudiera ser no interesaba cuando tenía ante sí esa sonrisa! Clara y brillante capaz de iluminarlo y mostrarle la seguridad que había perdido. Lo amaba, eso era lo importante. Y se sentía amado, esa era su recompensa.

—James —lo llamó cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente. James dejó de conversar con Steve y lo observó, la sonrisa no se hizo más amplia, pero sí cálida, un calor dirigido sólo a él.

—Tony, ¿dónde estabas? Ya iba a ir a buscarte.

—Sí, bueno, tuve que despejar un poco la cabeza —parafraseó, a veces le era difícil conectar ideas más inteligentes en su presencia, lo bueno que era un genio si no seguro se quedaría con la boca abierta.

—Ven. Steve me estaba comentando sobre el viaje que hizo en las vacaciones pasadas y trata de convencerme para que vaya con él la semana próxima; te necesito para que me convenzas de no hacerlo —comentó ampliando la sonrisa.

—Dos contra uno, es bastante injusto, Bucky —Steve interrumpió.

Tony los observaba hacerse puyas inocentes, la confianza que irradiaban entre ellos. No sentía celos hacia Steve, conocía a la perfección su historia juntos, la hermandad que los unía, un lazo más fuerte del que James tenía con él. Y no le importaba, nunca lo hizo; así como él tenía amigos con un nivel diferente de confianza, era capaz de aceptar lo mismo de su pareja. Ninguno de los dos tenía que ser _el primero en todo_ del otro. Así que no eran celos.

—¿Tratando de secuestrar a mi novio, Capitán? —Tony decidió participar en la plática.

Charlaron durante unos cuantos minutos con la misma animosidad de siempre, sin embargo, al pasar los minutos Tony iba adentrándose en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado, llamar a un brindis y declararse… o quizá estando a solas, algo más íntimo, sólo de ellos dos como a James le gustaban las cosas; pudiera ser que esa fuera la mejor forma de actuar.

¿O si esperaba a navidad?

Igual en año nuevo podía ser una buena forma de empezar esa etapa en su relación.

Nuevamente flaqueaba. Era irritante que sus emociones fluctuaran de un momento a otro, de creerse el dueño del mundo, pasando por la fe hacia sí mismo de poder superar cualquier  problema en su relación hasta ser una bola de espeso y cruel miedo. Debía de hacerlo antes de terminar colocándose la soga al cuello y autosabotearse. Metió la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sintió la dureza de la cajita. Se iba a arrodillar, a sacar en el momento un discurso romántico rayando en lo ridículo porque le salían mejor sus planes cuando no los planeaba y terminaría poniéndole el anillo. _Fácil y rápido_ , se dijo por segunda vez en la noche.

Recuperó la noción de tiempo al escuchar a James excusarse para ir por unos tragos; su sinapsis volvió a funcionar en orden al verle la espalda, alejarse. Con cada paso, con cada segundo un poco más lejos, a mayor distancia entre ellos, lejos de él… Estiró la mano.

Apenas lo cogió el brazo para no dejar que se alejara unas incipientes ansias lo embargaron.

—James, cásate conmigo —dijo fuerte y claro, sin pensarlo sólo sintiéndolo.

James se volteó de inmediato asombrado, confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar. Abrió la boca para preguntar si lo que había escuchado era lo que en verdad le dijo, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, estaba en shock.

Todos a su alrededor que pudieron escuchar la petición de Tony los observaban en silencio y curiosos, Steve incluido. Tony se dio cuenta del numero que había armado, nada estaba saliendo como lo planeado, aún así tenía la experiencia de saber que sus mejores momentos estuvieron llenos de improvisación. Creyó que después de hablar y mientras escuchaba la respuesta de James no podría con los nervios, no obstante era todo lo contrario, se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, mucho más relajado y con la seguridad suficiente para soportar cualquier respuesta.

—Cásate conmigo —volvió a soltar en una exhalación, sonrisa incluida, envalentonado por un éxtasis de saber que fue capaz de hacerlo y no porque quisiera atarlo a su lado, sino porque en verdad deseaba estar a su lado por el resto de su vida. Ya no era buscar un seguro o ponerle una etiqueta a su relación, era por lo que representaba ese tipo de unión, un vínculo exclusivo y eterno.

Los segundos pasaron largos y pesados cada vez más sofocantes con respecto al anterior.

Tony empezó a sentir como su pecho comenzaba a tensarse, cada músculo endurecido impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente. ¿Y si James no aceptaba? ¿si él fue el único que creyó estar a la altura de esa nueva etapa de sus vidas?

No debía ser así. No podía ser así.

Apenas hizo amago de soltar a James sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y la cintura, y lo jalaban. Su mente no lograba conectar las ideas de lo que sucedía. Sólo después de unos momentos de sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos fue capaz de cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, acepto… ¡Claro que acepto! —exclamó James apenas y separándose de Tony. Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, fascinación y miedo y adoración, todo al mismo tiempo.

Y para Tony era lo más perfecto que hubo visto en la vida.

 _«Sí»_ , le dijo que _sí_.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, los abrazos de los amigos, las exclamaciones de alegría, todo parecía perfecto.

 

Minutos después Tony pasó a resguardarse en uno de los pasillos. Después de la adrenalina quemada y los nervios se sentía rebasado y cansado, pero feliz. Con unos cuantos minutos de tranquilidad para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos y dejar asentar sus emociones sería suficiente.

—¿Dejando solo a tu prometido? —James se acercó a él. Tony no pudo evitar mirar hacia su mano izquierda donde el anillo relucía.

—Disculpa. Dame un par de minutos y seré el alma de la fiesta.

—No hace falta —dijo y lo cogió de la mano—. Las cosas están un poco agitadas allá afuera y ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo —concluyó besando el anillo que los unía.

Tony se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Por lo regular él siempre tenía una respuesta lista y era quien proponía las cosas, pero estaba resultando ser alguien tímido y medroso.

—Por un momento pensé que nunca te atrevería a pedírmelo, ya estaba haciendo mis planes para hacerlo yo —dijo James soltando una pequeña exhalación para restarle importancia al asunto. Notaba a Tony realmente tocado.

—Sí, bueno… ah, no es algo sencillo, y existía la posibilidad de que no quisieras, y… —balbuceó; eso no era lo que quería decir, sabía que James le había dicho aquello a modo de broma para calmar la tensión del ambiente, pero, la felicidad de Tony era tanta que se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, la importancia del momento y lo que James significaba para él tocaron sus fibras más sensibles.

—Tony, calma —dijo acunando su rostro entre sus mejillas—. Quiero casarme contigo, ¿entiendes? No existe la posibilidad de que no quiera. Acepté.

Tony bajó la mirada.

—Sí, aceptaste —susurró como si estuviera saboreando por primera vez esas palabras.

—¿Notas dónde estamos? —preguntó James. Tony lo miró confuso. Hizo una seña para que mirara hacía arriba.

—Eso es un poco cliché —dijo al ver el muérdago encima de sus cabezas.

—Si no quisiera una típica historia de amor cliché, no hubiera mandado a adornar con muérdagos, señor Stark.

Tony sonrió con una respuesta ácida en los labios, pero, joder, esa noche estaba siendo tan perfecta que no se podía resistir a endulzarla aún más.

—Voy a ponerle un final más cliché —dijo. James alzó una ceja esperando—. Y vivieron felices para siempre.

James soltó una carcajada capaz de estremecer cada nervio a Tony, lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó bajo el muérdago.


End file.
